


The Rise

by Syran



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Heavy Angst, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-War, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel Fix-It, future polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syran/pseuds/Syran
Summary: It's over and they lost. Thousands of Shinobi have lost their lives in the Fourth War and now only Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru remained. They're shadows of their former selves, but they were still able to devise a plan that can save them all. If only it went how Shikamaru intended. Now Naruto is alone and forced to rise again.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 51
Kudos: 432





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Another Naruto time-travel fic, I know. But I was inspired by the others I've read and I wanted to contribute. Also ShikaNaru needs more love and ShikaSasu needs some recognition. 
> 
> Here's my attempt at a time-travel based fic.

Fire lights danced like skillful Hyuugas along the cave walls. The sight made Naruto’s chest ache. He remembered the times when he watched Hinata from a far, her elegance and poise unparalleled. The fire crackled much like the chirping sounds of the Chidori and while Sasuke’s still sparked, Kakashi’s no longer did.

“Naruto,” Sasuke spoke. The voice echoed from off the walls, the sound ripping Naruto from his devastating thoughts. Though, as his mind returned to the present, he wasn’t quite sure if this was worse. “Do you understand Nara's plan,” the Uchiha asked.

The blond nodded. He understood it. Another of his friends would die so he could live. “Yeah,” he vocalized, “Shika’s gonna be bait. Just like Sakura and Kakashi. Just like Hinata.” He sighed and placed his head in his hands. His palms were becoming wet.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, another on the back of his nape. “I’m sorry,” Shikamaru whispered. When Naruto looked up, he noticed the sincerity in the Nara’s eyes. He saw the sorrow there. He’s lost too, Naruto realized. Temari, Ino, Chouji; Shikamaru has lost too. “I can on and on about them being shinobi and knowing the risks,” Shikamaru continued once he saw Naruto’s red rimmed eyes, “But I know that those words don’t matter. They don’t fix anything, but this-” He paused and brought Naruto’s attention to the scribbles that were carved into the dirt floor. “This will,” he declared, “This will change things.”

Naruto took in the swirls and symbols. It reminded him of Jiraiya and the parents he never truly met. His heart ached again. “It’s seals,” Naruto stated the obvious, “How does this help?”

“It’s a jutsu,” Sasuke supplied. The raven then removed his hand from Naruto’s shoulder, arms crossed and business-like again. He returned to this shadowed corner of the cave. He was always so far.

Sometimes Naruto wondered if Sasuke even hurt anymore. When the blond was alone, and surrounded by the dark, he wondered if the death of the Uchiha clan was the only death Sasuke mourned. Was Sasuke’s heart was so full of anguish, that he didn’t have room for anymore agony? Did the others’ deaths just skip over him? Did he refuse to acknowledge them to save himself the pain? If so, Naruto wished that he could do the same.

“It’s a time jutsu,” Shikamaru expanded, “It should take you back in time. You can reverse everything, Naruto.” The Nara let his despair show through his eyes, his hope. “You can stop this war before it even starts.”

Shikamaru was different from Sasuke. While Sasuke was devoid of emotions, Naruto could see how every death weighed on Shikamaru’s shoulders. His once pristine ponytail spilled stray hairs from its band. His full cheeks became sunken, his clothing smelled of smoke. His lazy gait grew overly alert, yet overtly tired. Every plan failed drained him of his life. Whether he sacrificed himself on the battlefield or wasted away while planning a fruitless effort, Shikamaru was dying.

“I can’t,” Naruto said. He saw the two as they shared a look. He knew what they thought of him. He was losing it, but he couldn’t help himself. He promised so many and failed just as many. He couldn’t do it anymore. “I don’t want to try anymore,” he quietly confessed, “I’m tired.”

Sasuke angrily scoffed at Naruto’s words. “How dare you,” Sasuke exclaimed. He snatched away from the wall in a flurry of black robes and fiery red eyes. Maybe Sasuke felt more then Naruto thought.

Shikamaru simply sighed. Naruto was sure more of Shikamaru’s life was just expended with the sound. “I know,” he said. He then reached inside of his jacket and pulled a lingering cigarette pack from his inner pocket. The brunette usually saved them special occasions. He couldn’t buy more… not anymore, so he held on to the few he had. He fingered the one left in the pack before replacing it. He lit his jack, taking a puff before letting it out in a tired huff. “I know,” he repeated. He took another puff and released it before turning to Naruto. “Can you listen this time,” Shikamaru said, “I mean really listen. If things still sound like a crap shoot, I’ll let you go.” He stopped then, his eyes watering. “I’ll let you stop,” he forced from his closing throat, “But if it sounds like a plan. If I can convince you, you gotta try. You gotta keep fighting.”

“Shika,” Naruto began, but the deer stopped him.

“You’re my hope, Naruto,” Shikamaru declared, “If you die, then everything that I’ve ever fought for, believed in, will die too.” The tears finally fell then. One by one they fell along Shikamaru’s face. “I love you,” he softly revealed. He placed a hand on Naruto’s thigh, respectfully near his knee, his eyes facing forward as he spilled his broken heart. “I love everything you are,” he continued, “Everything you were and, everything you will become.” He swallowed before looking to Naruto again, his hand squeezing. “I know that this will kill me,” Shikamaru stated so clearly that it made Naruto’s chest squeeze from the certainty of it, “But I believe in you, I trust my King to you. I know that I’ll die, but I know that you’ll protect the future with everything you are – with everything I love.”

Naruto cried too. He cried hard, sobbing and choking, but he listened this time. He placed his hand over Shikamaru’s as the deer explained. He squeezed the other’s fingers in a death grip, before loosening his hold so he could run his thumb over every knuckle. He nodded his head as Shikamaru explained the jutsu, verifying the seals against the knowledge Naruto gained from Jiraiya. He explained how he was able to share his chakra with Shikamaru the last time the brunette was at death’s door, and how he could replicate that with Sasuke. In return the brunette placed his other hand atop Naruto’s and explain how Sasuke’s Rinnegan may be able to alter time in a similar way that it could control space. He theorized that with enough chakra and with the seals as a guide, Sasuke should be able to open a portal to the past.

“That,” Naruto began, “That could work.”

Shikamaru nodded. “It could,” he agreed, “But you’d need a distraction.” Naruto began to talk but again Shikamaru stopped him. “Clones are a no-go,” he said, predicting Naruto’s suggestion, “You’ll need all of your chakra to keep the portal open and Sasuke alive long enough for the two of you to go through it.” He puffed at his cigarette again, the cancer stick nearly gone after his lengthy explanation. He then let the air out through his nose as he looked sightlessly above him. “It’s gotta be me,” he said, “I already did my part.” He then pointed to the seals that he painstakingly researched and drew. He smiled, “You guys don’t need me anymore. I’ll do this and then it’s all up to you two.”

Naruto began to disagree. He did need Shikamaru. The man was his first ever friend, his partner, his brain and, if things were different, his lover. He couldn’t know of Shikamaru’s love to only lose him. It was unfair. Yet he saw the determination in Shikamaru’s eyes. He saw the faith the brunette had in his plan – his final plan. “Ok,” Naruto said, “Ok.”

“We don’t have much time,” Sasuke voice from the back of their small cave. Naruto nearly forgot that he was there but appreciated the privacy the raven gave them. “It’ll have to be tomorrow,” Sasuke softly said, as if he knew that his words would hurt. He must have heard them. He stood awkwardly for a moment as he thought over his next words. “I can leave,” he finally whispered out, “Give you space.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Naruto blushed. “Are you saying that you won’t miss me too, Uchiha,” Shikamaru teased and Naruto was surprised that the Nara could even joke about his impending doom in such a way.

So was Sasuke. “Quiet Nara,” Sasuke snapped, before his eyes became sad and his face fell in devastation. “I thought that it would be easier if I knew before hand,” he thought aloud. He didn’t face them, his fringes covering his face. “I thought that it was the surprise,” he continued, “The suddenness of everything that made the deaths so hard to digest.” He then looked at his companions, his eyes Sharingan red with the tomes slowly spinning. “But I still feel just as helpless. All of the training, the betraying, the search to become stronger and none of it matters,” he sighed, “You’re still going to die. They all still died.”

“It’s not your fault, you know,” Shikamaru commented. He reached out to Sasuke and the raven easily received the invitation, as if it was always offered to him. He sat beside the genius, laying his head in the crook of the other’s shoulder. In return, Shikamaru stroked his fingers through the raven’s hair. “It wasn’t you fault,” he repeated.

The raven didn’t answer. “This has to work,” he said instead, “If not I don’t know what else to do.”

Naruto frowned as he took the two of them in. The both were broken. Shikamaru’s was so easy to see. He had no practice in hiding his pain from others. Sasuke, however, spent his entire life hiding his hurt from others. How could Naruto doubt for a second Sasuke’s loyalty, downplay his distress. “It will,” Naruto said and for the first time in years he believed his words. He looked to the other two, soaking in the hope that showed on their faces. He’ll make it work. To protect the two he loved more than anyone, he’d do anything. “I’ll make it work, dattebayo!”

* * *

He said the words, but he didn’t believe them anymore. As he held Shikamaru, the deer’s body bleeding from so many places and one last cigarette dangling from his lips, Naruto didn’t believe in anything anymore.

“Naruto,” Sasuke shouted from within their cave, “Naruto!” His voice was so far away. “Pull him inside, Naruto,” Sasuke ordered. He pulled as he called, dragging both Naruto and Shikamaru’s lifeless body back inside of their cave. Blood followed the three, creating scarlet tracks along the gravel. Slowly Sasuke unwrapped Naruto from their last friend. “We have to start the jutsu,” Sasuke reasoned. He gripped the blond by the shoulders when he got no response. “Naruto,” Sasuke spoke softly, his Rinnegan wet with tears, “We have to start the jutsu, or Shikamaru would have died for nothing.”

“But,” Naruto began. He shoulders sagged, his throat choked. “I didn’t say it back,” he wept, “I didn’t say that I loved him back.”

Sasuke’s faced dropped even further. “Neither did I,” he said, “But that can’t stop us.”

Naruto nodded, finally relinquishing Shikamaru’s body. The two then stood within the seals the deer created, replicating the hand-signs he taught them. “Space-Time,” Sasuke began, his hands creating the last of the hand signals, “Reverse Time Release!” The seals beneath their feet blazed a bright blue, casting sapphire shadows along the caves wall. The lights pulsed before becoming blinding when Sasuke opened his eyes. A vortex opened in front of them, its pull so powerful it violently yanked the gravel from the caves floor nearly erasing the seals. Their hair waved wildly in front of their faces. “Naruto,” Sasuke yelled above the rushing air, “My chakra’s draining! I can’t-” However, his words where snatched away by the wind, the current pushing him to his knees.

“I’m here, Sasuke,” Naruto bellowed. He placed both hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, channeling his chakra into the other. The vortex began to widen with the excess power, the winds becoming strong enough that it ripped rocks away from the cave’s walls. Yet Naruto could still feel Sasuke’ s life draining. “Kurama,” Naruto called within, “I need more chakra.”

Without any of the fox’s usual fanfare, the beast relinquished his energy. _I hope this helps kit,_ the fox spoke, _I hope the fawn was worth it._

 _So do I,_ Naruto returned. However, that was all he had the time to think, Sasuke’s screams breaking their mental bond. The chakra, though freely given, was scorching Sasuke’s skin. His screams were deafening, his blood evaporating as soon as it was shed. “Sasuke,” Naruto screamed.

“Walk through,” Sasuke screamed back. The vortex was at its largest, spinning wildly enough to raise Shikamaru’s dead body from the ground. “Walk through, Naruto,” Sasuke repeated, “I can’t hold it like this!”

“But,” Naruto began.

Sasuke turned to his friend. His Rinnegan bled profusely, the blood boiling on his overheated skin. Naruto could barely see him through all the chaos. The seals shown too bright. The winds blew his overgrown hair too hard. Yet through all of that, he could still hear Sasuke’s last words. “Please, Naruto,” the raven begged, “Go, change this.”

With that Naruto walked through the portal, leaving behind his first and last two friends. 


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks for reading!

_Then_

For such a somber day, the moon shown brilliantly. It illuminated the area, its reflection rippling along the surface of the small pond beside them. Sasuke harshly dipped his sword within the water. The Uchiha was quite done with the moon. It, just like everything else around him, lost its appeal after the war. Instead the last Uchiha focused on the blood that dripped from his wet blade. Blood and death, the raven began to realize, was much more consistent in its appeal.

“So,” Shikamaru spoke from over Sasuke’s shoulder, “Think you can do it?

Sasuke ‘hn’ed in response. The other shinobi had been talking for a while now. He leaned lazily on the cave’s back entrance, detailing to the Uchiha the death he’d planned for himself. His measly question paled in comparison to the rest of his spiel. Besides, Sasuke was sure that the genius already knew the answer.

The deer sighed and sat, ignoring the silence after his finished query. He settled into Sasuke’s space, laying back and displaying a comfort that others usually didn’t around the Uchiha. Even Naruto was sure to keep a certain distance from Sasuke, sitting close but watching much more closely. Sasuke understood the caution. Their friendship suffered so many blows that there were days where even he thought it wasn’t salvageable. Yet, he never harbored those worries with Shikamaru.

They were never close to begin with. There was never a broken bond to mend. However, there was a bond to grow, and as time passed and friends lessened, their bond did grow. They found that were similar in many ways, different in many others. However, there was one link that connected them. There was one thing that Shikamaru understood that Naruto never could. Shikamaru understood revenge.

The brunette knew what it was like to let anger and vengeance consume him. He, too, let it foster and grow until it was dealt swiftly and indiscriminately. He also let vengeance change him, and Sasuke found an unlikely peace in knowing that he wasn’t the only one. 

What began as a silent understanding between two avengers, blossomed into a comforting camaraderie. They were friends now and, despite what others may say, Sasuke cared deeply for his friends. “I can do it,” Sasuke finally responded, “But I don’t think you’re worth it, Nara.”

“Maybe not,” Shikamaru hummed, “I like to think I am.” He shrugged as he slowly pulled himself up. He dipped his hand in the pond, letting the water drip from his fingers and cause severe ripples. “You know,” he began fondly, “The deer use to drink from here.”

“Huh,” the raven murmured in surprise. The comment was so unexpected, it actually stilled Sasuke’s next words. Shikamaru _never_ spoke about before the war. His hurt showed through his actions, on his body, but never through his words. Their forces were based in the Nara Forest. It has been for a while now. Despite being surrounded by memories, Shikamaru never spoke of them. The deer kept his recollections close to his heart, somewhere Sasuke thought wasn’t open to him.

“I used to get so irritated when my mom forced me to bring them here to drink,” Shikamaru continued, despite Sasuke’s confusion. He then paused to smile, the memory momentarily brightening his features. “They were always so troublesome,” he scoffed, “It got to the point that I finally told her that if the deer wanted to drink, they could walk here themselves. God, Mom was so furious! I didn’t see sunlight for a month after.” He sighed after his story was done, his smile slowly falling from his gaunt face. “I won’t force you, Sasuke,” he said, “You don’t have to say yes. I know that I’m asking for a lot.”

Sasuke fell silent as he watched their reflections, thinking his options over. They showed like ghastly stains upon the ponds murky surface, ghosts of their former selves. He decided then that the moon’s paleness suited them, no matter his distaste. They were both lacking light, simple reflections of the sun that shown upon them. Now, though, their sun was fading and Sasuke wasn’t sure if he was enough. He wasn’t sure if anything he did was enough anymore. “What about Naruto,” Sasuke asked, “If you think the idiot’s going to go for this plan, then you’re a lot dumber than I thought you were.”

Shikamaru gave a short snort, splashes of life temporarily filling his eyes. “No,” he said, “He probably won’t.” He eyes glossed over momentarily, his admiration for Naruto so visible it was nearly tangible. Sasuke wondered if he too looked that way when he thought of Naruto. Then Shikamaru turned those affectionate, fond, eyes to him. “But I’ll deal with him. It’s not about Naruto right now” he said tenderly, “It’s about you. What do you want, Sasuke?”

Sasuke was silent again, eyes on their washed-out reflection. When was the last time someone asked him of his wants? When was the last time he even asked himself?

“Honestly,” Sasuke began. He fiddled with the hilt of his sword. Vulnerability felt so foreign to him. “I just want this all to end,” the avenger quietly confessed, “I don’t care too much about how it ends. If I end up in a grave or not. I just want it to end.”

The baring confession felt wrong, yet so freeing.

Before, Sasuke was never allowed to show too much. He never allowed himself to feel too much. He knew his role, what was always expected of him. He was to be calm, poised and strong in the face of death. He was to be the Last Uchiha – the clan’s avenger. He was to wear his family’s death as a medal of honor. He was to grow from it, survive when others didn’t. Uchiha Sasuke didn’t have the right to let death destroy him. Breaking was for weaker men, and he didn’t have the luxury of weakness.

Yet, now, he was cracking. His seams were unraveling, and he couldn’t even bring himself to care anymore. Everyone that were usually watching were dead. Along with them died their expectations. Being the last Uchiha wasn’t a title anymore. Instead, it was a cold unbearable truth. He was truly the last living Uchiha, and pretty soon he’d be stripped of that too. 

“So, you understand,” Shikamaru asked. He forced Sasuke to look him in the eyes, the raven finally meeting his gaze, “I’m not the only one dying tomorrow.”

The air felt empty after the brunette spoke. He folded his hands together, leaning onto his folded fingers. His expression was blank. His voice was neutral. “There’s no amount of chakra in the world that’ll keep you alive,” he explained, “Especially if Naruto’s going to walk through the vortex. When he walks through, he’s going to take whatever chakra he was feeding you with him.”

Sasuke nodded. This wasn’t news to him. He took the inside of his robe, wiping away at the blood that stained his sword. The liquid left a dirty maroon color on the fabric. He then silently placing his sword back in its sheath.

“I know,” he said, “Besides, it wouldn’t matter anyway. I can’t constantly expel that much chakra to keep the vortex open _and_ walk through it.” He paused then, looking at his eyes in the pond’s reflection. “Usually I pass through the portal shortly after making it,” Sasuke informed. 

Quiet followed the raven after he spoke. He saw the holes in Shikamaru’s plan as soon as the tactician shared it. He was sure that Shikamaru saw them too. It was abundantly clear to them both: Sasuke would have to die in order for the jutsu to work. “We’re not telling Naruto,” Sasuke stated into the silence.

“No,” Shikamaru easily agree, “No I guess we’re not.” The two sat in silence for a while after. They let the gravity of the situation weigh on their shoulders for one more night – their last night. “I’m glad we finally became friends,” Shikamaru confessed into the night, “I can finally see what all the fuss was about.”

Sasuke smirked and for once the expression wasn’t so heavy on his face. “Trust me,” he teased, “It was all hype.” Shikamaru laughed loudly for the first time since their budding friendship began. Sasuke decided that he liked the sound. He wished that it didn’t take him so long to cause it.

The laughter slowly died down again. The joyed was drained out of them. This time they both looked into the pond. The calm between them carried the weight of so many unspoken words. Yet, somehow, they both heard each other in the stillness. 

“Nara,” Sasuke began, “Show me the hand signs again.” The Nara looked at him strangely, the command out of place. They both knew that Sasuke didn’t need the reminder. His Sharingan remembered it perfectly the first time Shikamaru showed them to him. “Shikamaru,” Sasuke said again, this time much softer, “Show me the hand signs one more time.”

The deer relented this time, understanding and sorrow donning on his features. He sat closer to the Uchiha, moving his fingers in practiced motions. Sasuke quietly followed, his red eyes on Shikamaru’s face instead of their shifting hands. The two pretended not to notice.

* * *

_Now_

Naruto woke with a start. His chest hurt. His head rung. Screams echoed within it. Fire burned at his fingertips, his eyes blinded by a simmering red light. His ribs were cracking. An arm was bent at an odd angle. _Brat!_ A voice bellowed within him. _Get up! You gotta run or they’re gonna kill you!_ Without thinking, Naruto complied. He jumped to his feet, dashing with a speed he’s rarely reached. His legs moved in short burst, but he still wasn’t fast enough. Footsteps followed and a roaring heat blazed against his back. _Fire,_ Naruto thought, _Torches._

“Catch that demon!” Voices echoed behind him, while hordes of others screamed in agreement. They threw things when their fire could no longer reach. A broken bottle grazed his whiskered cheek. A shuriken skirted just past his temple.

 _The alleyway!_ Again, Naruto listened. He tightly turned the corner as trash and human waste slid under his aged sandals. Naruto raced down the deserted passageway, his eyes searching for an escape.

As he searched his eyes fell upon a young girl. Her head was topped with a white scarf. Her chest covered in a navy apron. She ran towards the mob, pointing towards them as she called. “Officer Uchiha,” she yelled, “Officer Uchiha, this way! These are the people that were hitting that child!”

The voice reverberated within Naruto. Memories of warmth, fullness and long brown hair filled him. Instantly, Naruto knew that voice. Of course, it was older in most of his memories, but he knew it. He knew her. He’s seen her too many times to ever forget her.

“Ayame!”

The girl turned to face Naruto after the blond called for her. Indeed, it was a younger Ayame. She smiled at him and the gesture calmed him. His running slowed to a stop, and before Naruto knew it, Ayame was hugging him close to her. She placed herself above him, covering the little fox with her body.

She was protecting him from the approaching attackers, Naruto realized, and he struggled to be released from her hold. If anything, he should be protecting her. “Shh,” she soothed him, as she patted his blond locks, “You know me, Naru. You know that I’d never hurt you.”

Naruto stopped fighting, then. He allowed those words to balm his fragile heart. After running for so long, such simple words meant everything to him.

“Freeze,” a new voice bellowed from above them. The noise shocked the many heavy footsteps that were following him to an immediate halt. The loud unabashed screeches of the attackers lowered into hushed, shameful apologies. Broken glasses sounded as they were dropped to the floor, and smoke bloomed as the torches were put out. The mobbed then scattered like the rats they were, leaving behind a deceptively silent alleyway.

When Naruto finally peeped out of Ayame’s hold, he was faced with the spinning tomes of a scarlet red Sharingan. “Sasuke,” the blond whimpered. The name of his deceased friend helplessly fell from his lips, and the officer offered a raised eyebrow in return. 

“Not quite,” the officer responded as he held out his hand, “That would be my son.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this won't be super political or even super serious, but I still hope that you'd enjoyed yourself.


	3. No Time Wasted

_Now_

Sasuke’s seen him before, the rowdy boy with sunny blond hair and an equally bright smile. He’s heard him too, listening as the boy strode proudly through the hallways. His oversize clothes always hung loosely from his body, and his stomach always rumbled loudly in the middle of class. Sasuke always thought that was due to the boy’s bad choices. Today he learned that the blond didn’t have many choices to choose from. As he stood in his mother’s kitchen, thinly slicing tomatoes, Sasuke’s learned a lot about the blond boy he’s always watched.

“Just a few more, Sasuke,” his mother spoke from below him. He watched as she fiddled with the bottom of the oven, puffing out small balls of fire to strengthen its flames. “Don’t you think it’s kinda nice,” she said as she stood again, “To make lunch for a friend. He’ll be eating the salad you made, Sasuke.”

Sasuke shrugged in response. He supposed that it would be nice to cook for a friend. Yet, Naruto Uzumaki wasn’t his friend. The boy was always too loud, a bit too stupid, to be considered a good candidate for a friend. While he didn’t mind, Sasuke was sure that his father would never approve. “I guess,” Sasuke finally murmured. His mother rose an eyebrow. “He’s not really my friend,” he confessed.

His mother hummed, the sound somehow both melodic and thoughtful. She dramatically tapped a delicate finger to her chin. Sasuke rolled his eyes. His mother’s theatrics could be a bit too much sometimes. “Do you want him to be,” she sing-songed. She looked down to him, her face playful and knowing. She already knew Sasuke’s answer.

Sasuke, however, didn’t have a clue. He supposed it would be nice to have someone else to play with. While he had Itachi, his older brother had been so busy lately. Besides, Itachi could be too quiet, a bit too smart, for Sasuke. “Maybe,” Sasuke thought aloud. His mother began to grin. Sasuke couldn’t help matching it. “Maybe I can have another friend,” he happily agreed, “If Father approves.”

“Trust me,” his mother said softly. Her smile disappeared. “He approves,” she sighed.

Sasuke frowned, too. His father was louder than usual the night before. He yelled and threw things. The paper walls were sliced, a few were burnt, in his tirade. His speech was full of distain for the Hokage. He condemned the man’s decision to leave Naruto alone. He cursed the villagers and their ignorance. He vowed vengeance before he finally simmered down. Then he began to speak softly. He questioned his village. He asked how he was to raise his boys here. The Uchiha’s were hated, too, he reasoned. They, too, were blamed for something they didn’t do. “If they could nearly kill this kid,” Sasuke heard his father say last night, “Who’s to say that they won’t do the same to Itachi – _Sasuke_ ? We have to do something, Mikoto.” 

“Yeah,” Sasuke said into the quieted kitchen, “Dad surely approves.” Maybe this was Sasuke’s way of doing something. 

* * *

_Now_

Naruto awoken to soft knocks. He laid there for a moment, allowing his senses to ease around him. Slowly, his surroundings came into focus. A soft futon was under his back. A pillow propped his aching head. His feet were free of his sandals and he could move his toes around freely. The earthy aroma of dowsed flames engulfed his nostrils. He was in the Uchiha’s home. It was easy to tell. Sasuke always smelled of embers.

“Are you up,” a voice questioned. The door slid open a fraction before the face of his dead best friend peeked in. It was younger, softer around the jawline and fuller in the cheeks, but it was definitely Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto’s heart dropped. Why so soon? Why did he have to see Sasuke so soon? Why, when it was still so easy to imagine this boy’s face incinerated with his eyes swimming in crimson? 

Despite Naruto’s lack of response, the younger Uchiha walked in. He carefully slid the door closed, displaying a gentleness he never truly showed in his adulthood. He sat softly next to Naruto and tilted some in order to catch the blond’s down-casted eyes. With no other choice, Naruto watched him.

“My mom told me to bring this to you,” Sasuke said. He placed the tray in his hands onto Naruto’s lap, frowning when the blond flinched away. “Um,” he continued awkwardly, “It’s just Miso Soup and a salad.” He nudged the plate further into Naruto’s hands. “It shouldn’t hurt you but be careful around the salad,” the younger Sasuke grinned, “It’s just veggies, but I made it. I honestly can’t say if it’s good or not.” The smaller Sasuke gave a friendly smile after his joke, clearly waiting for Naruto’s laugh. The blond choked instead. “Wow, I didn’t think it was that bad,” the boy frowned, “Itachi would’ve laughed. Smiled at least.” When he received no reply the boy scooted closer, whispering as though he was sharing some kind of secret. “Hey, are you ok,” he asked.

Was he ok? Naruto’s mind reeled from the question, and in that moment, he wanted to tell Sasuke everything. He wanted to tell Sasuke how tired he was. Tell the raven that maybe he shouldn’t have been the one to walk through the portal. He wanted to apologize for the time they wasted, for not trusting him, for trusting him too late. He wanted to beg for a second chance, an opportunity for them both to be better people. He wanted to tell the raven that he loved him, so at least for Sasuke it wouldn’t be too late. He wanted to say so much, but he knew that _this_ Sasuke wasn’t _his_ Sasuke. So, Naruto decided to simply state the truth in a way the child next to him could understand.

“No,” Naruto finally answered, “No I’m not ok.” Sasuke nodded. He nodded as if he heard all the other things Naruto wanted so desperately to say. His young face was so serious, scrunched up in a shockingly close imitation of his elder self. It was so easy to pretend that his Sasuke was sitting next to him. A Sasuke that was much older, the Sasuke that deserved to hear everything Naruto held back. Suddenly grief washed over the lone blond. His chest tightened and his sight bleared with his tears. “I’m not ok,” he repeated over and over again, “I’m not ok.” The words were mangled. Most were drowned in a wet sob.

Then a hesitant hand was placed on Naruto’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that you’re not ok,” Sasuke began. His little fingers squeezed on Naruto’s shoulder, most likely imitating another Uchiha’s poor excuse for comfort. “I heard about what happened to you,” the boy said, “What those _villagers_ did to you.” The words were spat from the younger’s mouth like venom. “Next time,” he said, “We won’t let them get away with it.” The raven then gave a few awkward pats before pulling his hand away. “We’re Uchiha, Konoha’s protectors,” the little one explained, “We will get them back.” Sasuke stopped, pushing the forgotten food onto Naruto again. “But eat first,” he ordered, “Get your strength up. That way you’ll be ready, too.”

Naruto paused in his crying, finally able to truly look at Sasuke. A fond smile crept along his wet face. Sasuke Uchiha, no matter his age, was always ready to punish those who hurt others. Here Naruto was, decades in the past, and still Sasuke was ready to avenge him. Naruto laughed. He laughed hard, nearly hysterically. He wasn’t his Sasuke yet, but he would grow to be. That was a reassuring thought, and Naruto held on to it for dear life. “Yeah,” Naruto smiled, wiping messily at his face, “We’ll get ‘em next time.”

“Right,” the Uchiha smiled, “Now stop crying.” Naruto easily nodded, sniffing loudly. “Remember,” Sasuke said, “Uchiha’s don’t cry. If you’re going to be near me, you can’t cry either.” Naruto frowned at the words, but Sasuke gripped him by the shoulders so they were face to face. “If things aren’t how they should be,” he began, “You don’t wait around and do nothing. _You_ have to make it better.” Naruto paused, his eyes solely on Sasuke despite the other releasing him. He’s heard those words before. “My dad told me that,” Sasuke explained, “So I’m telling you. It’s no use crying about things that you can’t change. Instead, you focus on what you can change, and then change it for the better!”

“And you wanna help me,” Naruto asked in awe.

“Protect you,” Sasuke corrected, “It’s what Uchiha do. We protect Konoha, and that includes you.”

* * *

_Then_

They spent days digging it. They couldn’t risk using a ninjutsu. The released chakra would have been enough for Madara to sense them – to find them. His lack of sight was their only saving grace. (That, and the fact that the Nara forest was very picky about its visitors.) So, instead they dug it with their hands. Dirt caked under their nails and sweat bead along their foreheads. It didn’t matter. They kept digging. Then finally, after hours of work and breaks, they lowered Sakura into the deep hole.

As they lowered her, Naruto noticed that her Jonin vest hugged her awkwardly. It was stiff in the shoulders and neck. Her chin sat on her still chest. She looked uncomfortable. He wanted to reach for her, shift her around in some way, maybe even put a pillow under her. Then he remembered that the dead didn’t care if they were comfortable or not.

“Sakura.” Beside him, snuggled under Shikamaru’s arm, stood Ino. She was crying so hard. The green of Shikamaru’s vest darkened from her tears. The large circular stain reminded Naruto of blood – Saukra’s blood. Her wound created a similar stain, circular and twice as large. “What am I gonna do without her,” the Yamanaka asked. Shikamaru just held her tighter. From his guilt-stricken face, Naruto was sure that the genius was growing tired of telling others what to do.

A hand then pulled on Naruto’s shoulder, turning the Uzumaki away from the tragedy. “Can we speak for a moment,” Sasuke asked.

Naruto blinked for a moment, confused by how dry Sasuke’s face was. “Sasuke,” he voiced. The name came out horse and cracked. “Yeah,” he continued, “Yeah, what’s up, teme?”

The raven pulled him away from the others. The small group carried on as though he never left. Maybe he was never there. “Naruto,” Sasuke said, shaking the blond a bit. The blond look to him, confusion clear on his features. “We have to find a way to get the other Rinnegan from Zetsu,” he began, “I already have the one Obito gave Kakashi. If we could just get close enough…”

Naruto felt his mind fade as Sasuke continued to speak. He was sure that the other was spewing various plans and opportunities. Two were things that Naruto found he didn’t care about – not right now. Right then, his mind and heart were solely on her.

“What about Sakura,” Naruto felt his lips ask. The question froze Sasuke to a halt. The blond watched, fascinated, as Sasuke’s face went from calculative to devastated. It was then that Naruto came to his senses, then that he understood what Sasuke was doing. He was devising war plans during their best-friend’s funeral. Anger broiled in his chest from the thought. “What about-,” Naruto screamed, “SAKURA! How dare you!” He shoved Sasuke away, the tears he was holding since he heard of Sakura’s demised fell from his eyes. “She loved you,” he bellowed, “Her entire life and this is what you do?! This is how you repay her, Sasuke!”

Sasuke remained silent. Bags began to form under his eyes, small wrinkles appeared near his cheeks. “I know,” he said calmly, “I know.” He pulled himself into his robes, shielding himself from the eyes of their peers. “That’s why I’m talking to you,” he said. He then looked behind Naruto, unabashedly meeting their audience’s glares. “I’m not going to waste my time crying over something I can’t change,” Sasuke said, “I’m not wasting her death by doing nothing. I’m going to make it better. So, you can stand around here and waste time. I’m going to go and make sure no one else joins her down there.”

Naruto paused, anger rising in his chest like water in drowning lungs. “You think grieving,” he began. He stepped into Sasuke’s space, shoving a palm into his chest. “Honoring her memory and sacrifice is a waste of time!” He balled that palm into a fist, grabbing a handful of Sasuke’s shirt, before using his other fist to slug Sasuke across the jaw. “You bastard,” he screeched, “You never deserved her!” The blond tackled them to the ground and slugged the other again. “You bastard,” Naruto sobbed, “You heartless bastard!”

“Naruto!” Shikamaru’s voice sounded above the ringing in Naruto’s head. The brunette held the other by his shadow, struggling to keep Naruto off of Sasuke. “Let him go,” Shikamaru yelled, “Let him go!”

Naruto quickly pulled from the shadow’s hold, rounding on Shikamaru with pure fiery in his eyes. Red chakra flowed from his clothing and tainted his eyes scarlet. “Why should I,” he yelled to the Nara.

“Because everyone grieves differently, Naruto,” Shikamaru gently returned. He then walked by Naruto, helping Sasuke to his feet. “Hash your plan out with me before you go,” he said to the raven. Sasuke stared at the other in surprise. He was clearly expecting the genius’ disdain. “I don’t completely agree with you,” Shikamaru explained, “I would give myself some more time, but I can sympathize with you. If this is what you need to honor Sakura’s memory, then do it.” He then hardened his grip on the Uchiha’s hand when he felt that Sasuke was slipping away. “But run it by me first,” he reminded, before finally letting the Uchiha go.

With the deer’s approval, Sasuke disappeared within the trees. “He’s hard to understand,” Shikamaru voiced to Naruto. The blond stared at the other’s back in abridged fiery, the Nara to ashamed to face Naruto. “But he’s trying, and as long as he’s trying, we have to try too.”

The area remained silent until Ino spoke up. “Let’s please just finish the ceremony,” she spoke softly, “I have some training to do and I can’t let Sakura down.”

* * *

_Now_

As Naruto stared at Sasuke’s smiling face, the raven offering his hand to shake, Naruto decided to try. No more wasting time feeling sorry for himself. He’s going to change things, just as the elder Sasuke asked him to. “So, we’re gonna be friends too, right,” Naruto asked.

“Of course,” Sasuke answered.

Naruto smiled and stabbed into his salad. “Great!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind my timeline. I'm just trying to find a place during the war where they could lose. So far I have it after Madara came back blind, but before White Zetsu returned the Rinnegan eye. It's also after Obito and Kakashi fight, but instead of eyes being stolen Obito gave his Rinnegan to Kakashi and Kakashi gave it Sasuke. I don't know, you guys, just deal with me. It's AU. Don't stress about the details.


	4. Can't Turn Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been so long. To make a long story short, I had a massive lost in my family and writing about so much death seemed counterproductive to my healing. Come to find out, I was wrong and it's actually helping. I can't say that the chapters will be flowing out, but I love this concept too much to stop and it's serving a purpose.

_Now_

Naruto stepped from out of the shower, pulling a soft towel from a neatly folded pile before using it to pat his locks dry. A few days passed since his initial talk with Sasuke. Since then, the Uchiha was true to his word and stayed by his side. They became fast friends. While Sasuke was just as prideful as he was as an adult, this younger version was also sincerely kind and surprisingly loyal.

The young Uchiha didn’t hesitate to share his knowledge and family with Naruto. He showed the blond simple katas as they played with the toy katanas he owned. He pulled Naruto along with him as he totted around the Uchiha Compound, buying Naruto gifts and foods that he insisted will help Naruto grow stronger. The little Uchiha even dragged Itachi into the whole thing, begging his brother to show them new moves he could use them to protect his new friend. Meanwhile, Naruto silently basked in the attention. This was the type of friendship he’s always wanted with Sasuke. It was almost dream-like to finally be able to experience it.

“Hurry up, Naruto,” Sasuke called from the hall. The voice pulled the blond from his wondering thoughts and he lowered the towel from his face. “Itachi’s waiting to walk us to school! He’ll have to leave if you take too long,” he warned. 

Naruto raced to put his clothes on, the warning having its desired effect. He patted his still damp locks as well as he could and pulled a dark orange tee over his chest. As his hopped around, attempting to pull his beige shorts up his legs, his eyes caught a glimpse of his reflection in the shower door. He paused, all the joyful commotion dying in a fleeting second.

This was first time he’s truly seen himself since he’s came back. He was adamant about avoiding mirrors and windows since his return. He was afraid to see what they showed – afraid to face his new reality and shatter the dream. Now, as he stared down his reflection, Naruto came to the realization that he didn’t have time to play anymore. There was too much to do.

He was just… so _small_. He barely stood at four feet tall. His hands were small, chubby and childlike. They were so unlike the longer, scared fingers he was used to seeing. His eyes shown abnormally large, like marbles in his small rounded face. It was so… shocking. While he may have seen how young Sasuke was, this visage really solidified everything. He was truly in the past and the fate of the world was on his small shoulders. “I made it, Shika,” the blond whispered to his reflection, “So what’s the plan, now?” He frowned, the joy from earlier draining from his soul. There was no Shika to answer him, yet he still asked, “Now what?”

 _Training kit._ The Kyuubi sounded within Naruto’s soul. The blond was forced to agree. If he were to do what needed to be done, he couldn’t do it as he was. Even more so, he couldn’t do it alone. _Not just yet, Kurama,_ Naruto returned, _We gotta get Shika first._

* * *

_Then_

The plan was rushed. They didn’t have much time, so he sketched it into the ground. Lines were drawn haphazardly, scratched like battle scars onto the decaying earth. Each line carved equally onto Shikamaru’s heart. He knew that they were down to their last few men. He also knew that the desperate situation called for desperate measures. Yet, the usually heavy hitters were gone. Sakura, foolishly thrown away as bait. Kakashi died with his friend, two eyes together again and closed forever. The Kages met their end in the beginning, while the rest were crushed under two meteors. The only hitter left was Chouji. Somehow, through it all InoShikaCho remained.

Ino stood over Shikamaru’s shoulder as he devised. Her eyes followed every line, slowly widening as she realized just what Shikamaru’s drawings meant. He was going to send Chouji, his best friend, on a suicide mission that could save them all. “No,” she whispered, “Not Chouji.”

“Too many Zetsu,” Shikamaru returned. His hand worked in a frenzy. The appendage was barely able to keep up with his racing thoughts. His voice was hazy, lost within his own mind. “Can’t risk them finding Naruto,” the Nara continued robotically, “Lose if King’s captured. Can’t risk Sasuke, he’s the only one that can complete the jutsu. Useless if Queen is captured. Ino’s only medic, Bishop must stay at starting square. Both knights are captured. Only one Rook left. Have to Castle. Have to substitute Rook for King.”

“Shika,” Ino whispered, “Shikamaru?” She then squeezed his forearm hard, forcing Shikamaru hand to stop. “Do you hear yourself,” she whimpered, “They’re not even human to you anymore, are they?” Tears wreck her voice, while Shikamaru stared back with hollow eyes. Ino’s heart broke. “Come back to me,” she begged. She then kneeled down to Shikamaru, her face wet, as she pulled him into a back hug. She pressed her wet cheek against his. “I can’t lose you both,” she whispered to him, “Not like this.”

Somewhere, beyond the plans and the anger and the failure, Shikamaru heard her. He held still while she hugged him. Ino’s familiar touch finally slowed his thoughts. Her soft breasts were pressed into the unyielding muscles of his back. Her full cheek rested softly against the sharpness of his protruding cheekbone. “I’m sorry,” he whispered back, “I’m so sorry, Ino.” He then leaned into her softness and cried. He cried until his eyes were bloodshot and his throat was raw. He cried until his sobs turned into whimpers. He cried until he couldn’t feel Ino anymore, so submerged in his own sorrow and guilt. He cried because he knew that he couldn’t fulfill Ino’s wish. He was already gone, and he was selfish enough to take Chouji down with him. He was a monster, and there was no turning back.

* * *

_Now_

Naruto could barely recall the last time the academy seemed so massive. In his memories, the academy was always so miniscule. It served as nothing more than a stepping stool for Naruto, an obstacle on his journey to becoming Hokage. Now, though, the building seemed to tower above him. Its presence daunting.

“Are you ok?” Naruto looked away from the academy, giving his attention to the younger Itachi that kneeled in front of him.

No matter how much time Naruto spent with the elder Uchiha brother, the blonde could never absorb just how _undeserving_ Itachi was of his fate. The teen was always so gentle. He was kind in a way that Naruto thought only Iruka was capable of. He was patient beyond measure, correcting the blond with a level of care he’s rarely received, and pacifying Sasuke when the younger become too demanding. Despite his power and prestige, Itachi exuded a softness and warmth that mimicked a crackling fireplace. As Naruto learned more about the elder, he could understand why Sasuke was willing to destroy an entire village in his name. Itachi’s death was surely one of Konoha’s many faults that Naruto must amend.

“What you went through the other day isn’t easy to get over,” Itachi continued gently. The words pulled Naruto from his thoughts, and blonde left them for a day that would hopefully never pass. “If you’re not ready to go back to school, that’s ok,” the raven reassured, “You can stay with Mother if you wish.”

The suggestion was inviting enough for Naruto to think it over. No matter the number of prep-talks, the thought of returning to the academy was still heart-wrenching. So many people, all of them dead in his memories. “I-,” he began. Itachi’s concern was so convincing. However, if he was to save Itachi, he couldn’t run now. “I’ll go,” Naruto finally squeezed out, “I gotta go back at some point. I can’t turn back now.”

Sadness engulfed Itachi’s entire expression for a moment, barely long enough for Naruto to see, before he nodded. “I see,” he said, “I can’t disagree with that.” He then took the edge of his shirt and dotted it along Naruto shimmering blue eyes. The blonde didn’t even notice he was crying. “But if you ever were to change your mind,” Itachi said with a soft smile, “We are here to help you.” With that he stood, taking his two brothers by the shoulder and walking them into the academy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> P.S. Just so you know, Itachi is my favorite Naruto character (him and Shikamaru). I know I laid it on too thick, but I love the guy so don't be too mean to me about it. lol.


	5. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then there was four...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Allusions to Suicidal Actions and Severe Depression

_Now_

There were rows of them. Rows upon rows of youthful, cheerful, _lively_ faces. Their voices rung loudly throughout the room, conversations mingling as they tried to talk to and simultaneously over each other. The cacophony of sound was like music to Naruto, so different from the unmovable, still silence of death. Here was an array of movement, arms flailing and hands crossing as boys argued and girls swooned. Expressions were plentiful and varied as his classmates teased and argued.

Naruto breathed deeply. His shoulders lowered from his ears. The fear he harbored earlier slightly eased from his overburdened conscious. Everyone was alive – so very _alive_. Naruto milled over the thought. He let it wash over him, allowed himself to be thankful. _Everyone was alive_. Then the reality of the situation viciously reared its ugly head. This abundance of life all relied on _him_ to survive.

The thought seized Naruto’s heart, squeezing it nearly unbearably. Despite his earlier relief, he couldn’t outrun the sense of dread he also felt. If he failed, even slightly, all of their fires would be extinguished.

Naruto shook his head morosely and ran his fingers worryingly through his yellow locks. He knew the depth of his mission, have known since Shikamaru first mentioned the plan. Yet to see them with his own eyes, alive and blissfully ignorant, awakened an unparalleled feeling of duty and obligation within Naruto. He was reminded of the hat he once wore and the title he donned along with it. He was their leader. He was their _Hokage._ It was his job to protect them with everything he was – just as Shikamaru said he would. He will save each and every one of them – or die trying.

However, he wasn’t alone. There were two that Naruto knew that he could rely on until the very end. One, Uchiha Sasuke, was by his side already. While the other… Naruto smiled as he easily spotted him – the only quiet point in a sea of rambunctiousness and noise. In the back, near the middle, silently slept Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

_Then_

Elongated shadows flickered wildly along the cave’s walls. They moved in erratic jerks, uncontrollably frolicking as they followed the unsteady rhythm of their master’s breathing. Naruto watched as they danced, slightly entranced by the way they crawled and curled. He questioned if Shikamaru even knew of their movements. He wondered if the sleeping brunette even knew that the surrounding shadows writhed due to him. They lengthened along the walls, long and needle-like, while Shikamaru laid restlessly in their epicenter. Numerous shadows spread vastly from the deer, engulfing the walls and him in a dark winding web. Slowly, it ate away at the soft light their fire emitted, leaving only cold darkness behind.

“The nightmares must be bad, tonight,” Sasuke spoke. Naruto tore his eyes away from the distorted darkness, turning to Sasuke as the other continued to speak. “The shadows are never _this_ unruly,” he observed. As he looked around him, Naruto quickly agreed. It was never _this_ bad. However, tonight even the smallest of light fell to the shadows – to Shikamaru’s uncontrollable darkness. “He’s going to smother the fire soon, too,” the raven observed off-handedly.

Naruto eyed the Uchiha after he spoke. Despite his blasé words, Naruto still heard the small hints of concern in his voice. If Naruto had the luxury of closeness, the blond would have questioned the tilt in the Uchiha’s voice. _When was the last time the Uchiha showed any real concern_? Naruto let the bitter thought flitter through his mind before he sighed tiredly. He didn’t even know why the concerned surprised him so much. Naruto was concern. They all were concerned. So, why was it so _wrong_ to see Sasuke share the same worry? 

“Ino could try digging in,” Naruto voiced instead of his many questions. He would focus on the Uchiha later, when the shadows have fallen, and he had time to dig into his insecurities. Now, his attention quickly returned to the restless Nara between them. “He hasn’t been talking but, maybe a mind-probe might help,” he offered.

The idea was bad enough to make Sasuke minutely flinch. Yet, Naruto didn’t know what else to do. It’s been nearly two weeks since they’ve buried Chouji, but the days only grew worse. Shikamaru ate less and smoked more. He rarely spoke, his attention solely on the freshly dug grave that housed his friend. When the moon rose and sleep finally found the deer, he would unconsciously spread his shadows around himself. They shrouded him in darkness, before spiking from him like thorns from a rose. He would wake the next day with bruises along his arms and neck from where his shadows squeezed and strangled. Shikamaru was going to die at this rate, and Naruto didn’t know what to do to help.

“Tried,” Sasuke mumbled dejectedly. He then took his eyes off of Naruto to study the topic of their conversation. Loose brunette hair clung to what they could still see of the other’s sweat sodden face. His cracked lips moved in unheard apologies. The sight was enough for Sasuke to allow a frown to break through his nonchalant façade. He starred for a while after, his eyes glinting red, before he turned away with a grimaced. “Nothing’s working,” he whispered to the cave’s darkened walls.

Naruto frowned.The small one-sided exchange was new to him, so unlike the unmovable avenger he’s grown to know. The blond expected anger, violence and action. It was what Sasuke preached at Sakura’s funeral, what he did in response to his brother’s demise. Yet, here he displayed sympathy, care and concern. The change baffled Naruto. As the Hokage eyed their sickly genius, he silently asked what made Shikamaru different. What made Sasuke care?

His questions were swallowed by his worry, though, as Sasuke’s words finally reached him. “I don’t get it,” Naruto frowned. The Nara resisted a mind reading? “How is Ino’s mind jutsu not working,” he questioned in disbelief. He didn’t know much about it, but he knew enough to know that wasn’t normally possible.

The question hung in silence for a while. The raven chose to assess Shikamaru instead of answering for a moment. It wasn’t until his Sharingan stopped spinning did he finally answer. “He’s blocking her out,” he said, “Or as Ino put it; out thinking her. He speeds up his thought pattern, causing so much brain activity that she can’t keep up. Essentially, the brat thought so much so fast that Ino couldn’t single anything out.” The Uchiha then hummed, amusement and disdain creating an interesting combination on his face. “I would be impressed if it wasn’t so damn annoying,” he expressed. However, just as quickly as the expression appeared, it evaporated, and again Naruto was faced with Sasuke’s unusual concern. “We gotta figure out something, Naruto,” he stressed, “Or we’ll be down one Nara, and we can’t afford to be down one Nara.” 

The truth of Sasuke’s words rattled Naruto deeply, and although he questioned Sasuke’s sudden investment in Shikamaru, he couldn’t deny that he felt the same. The thought of losing Shikamaru was terrifying. The Nara was his first friend – the first person to treat him like a human being. He respected Naruto and believed in him before he became anything to believe in. Naruto couldn’t stand to lose him. He’s lost so many already. Shikamaru was where he drew the line.

“Maybe we can cover him,” Naruto suggested. The Uchiha raised an unimpressed eyebrow but stayed silent so the blond could elaborate. “I know it sounds stupid,” he agreed, “But since we can’t get him to stop with the shadows, how about we cover him in chakra. They can’t hurt him if he’s shielded.”

“That actually isn’t as stupid as it sounds,” Sasuke commented after letting Naruto blush in embarrassment for a few minuets. “I’ll take first shift,” he said.

Naruto began to argue, but the Uchiha had already released his chakra in the form of Susanoo’s right arm. The being plunged gently into the webs of Shikamaru’s shadows, encasing the deer in purple essence. It wrapped its skeletal fingers around the brunette in a near cradle, flaring in small sparks of light as Shikamaru’s shadows wrapped tightly around the intruding appendage. The two chakras battled before it suddenly stopped. The shadows released the pressure of their hold, instead curling gently around Susanoo’s hand and up its wrist.

It didn’t slow the brunette pained mumbling, or his panicked movements, but it did stop him from strangling himself. It was enough for now. “It’ll just have to do,” the Uchiha frowned. He paused and shivered as their chakra’s mixed, before settling into a peace that Naruto’s never seen on him before. “We’ll get him back to his old self later,” he sighed.

“Why do you care?” The question spilled carelessly out of Naruto’s mouth, bypassing his minimal filters and refusing to die on his tongue this time. It littered the air with bitterness and… _jealousy_ , Naruto realized. He was jealous.

“The same reason you care,” Sasuke said. His voice was leveled, not angered like it deserved to be. He watched Naruto with saddened but accepting eyes, their hue dark for a change. When he finally spoke again, he gave his answer with a humorless chuckle. The words came from him easily, “He’s the only person that treats me like a human being.”

* * *

_Now_

Shikamaru didn’t need the taps to alert him of their presence. He heard them as they argued their way up the steps. He frowned as their tapping continued, not moving from his spot. He thought digging his head further into his arms would be enough of a deterrent, but apparently blonds and heirs were destined to be overly persistent. After a particularly hard poke, he finally peaked his head from his folded arms. He figured admitting defeat quickly would get this painful interaction over with just as quickly. However, judging by the excited almost feral smile that crawled along Naruto’s face when their eyes met, quick was _not_ in his future.

“Troublesome,” he sighed as he placed his head back into him arms. The laugh he heard afterwards was enough for him to turn his head toward his new desk mates, but definitely not enough to get him to lift it up. “What do you two want,” he asked with as bored of a drawl as he could muster.

“Just tryna make some friends,” the blond, Uzumaki Naruto, said through his grin. The sentence made both Shikamaru and the Uchiha next to them frown. “Shut up Sasuke,” he nudged as though he could see the other’s discontent, “You can never have too many friends.”

“I can,” Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes. They smelled fishy. This whole situation smelled fishy. It’s not every day an Uzumaki and an Uchiha suddenly ask for your friendship. Besides, they were in Chouji’s seat. “I’m good as far as friends go,” he said, “You’re actually sitting in his seat.” The two boys raised an eyebrow, and Shikamaru sighed. “He’s sitting behind me isn’t he,” he deadpanned.

Chouji’s guilty chuckled sounded from the other side and the Nara let his head fall harshly back onto his desk. “It doesn’t hurt to have more friends, Shikamaru,” Chouji smiled, the traitor. The other even reached over him and shook Naruto’s hand right above his ponytail. “I’m Akimichi Chouji,” he spoke cheerfully, “And this is Nara Shikamaru. We wouldn’t mind hanging out with you guys.”

“Good,” Naruto nearly shouted into his ear, “This is gonna be great, dattebayo!”

“Just what I need,” Shikamaru sounded from between his arms, “More loud, troublesome ‘friends’.” He was more than a little irritated, but he couldn’t deny that he was also a little interested. It’s not every day an Uzumaki and an Uchiha suddenly ask for your friendship. “How do you deal with him,” he asked as he finally pulled his head from his arms.

“You just kinda get used to it.” The Uchiha and the Uzumaki both startled as the same exact same words left their mouths. They stared at each other, shocked but smiling.

“Troublesome,” the brunette murmured, and if it happened to have a little less bite to it, no one mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long. When I tell you that I've been writing this chapter since I posted the last chapter... I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS SINCE LIKE APRIL! The war section was driving me mad. I can't tell you how many times I've scrapped that section and then re-wrote it. Anyway I hope that you liked it and I'll try not to take so long writing the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Also don't expect too much politics. I just really want to explore how someone who's lost everything would feel if they were put in a time-travel situation. They would have so much knowledge, but so little power (and not to mention the many faces of the dead love ones they'll constantly be faced with). Honestly I just wanted to write a ShikaNaruSasu angst up love-fest mess lol.


End file.
